Toivoa saa
by Aimtist
Summary: Ichigo ja hänen ystävänsä pelastivat Rukian. Nyt kaksikko istui kukkulalla Kuukakun talon lähellä muiden juhliessa. Ichigo kertoo syitään, miksi hän pelasti Rukian. Yksi syy saa punan nousemaan toisen poskille. IchiRuki tarina. Tehty erään IchiRuki fanin pyynnöstä.


Vastuunvapautus: Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle. Minä vain leikin.  
AN: Betaamaton ja yöllä kirjoitettu joten sisältää luultavasti jonkun verran virheitä

* * *

"Kiitos", Rukia lausahti, tuijotellessaan maisemaa Kuukakun talon takana. Ichigo hätkähti. Ajatuksiinsa uppoutunut nuorukainen ei ymmärtänyt, mistä hänen kääpiön kokoinen ystävänsä oikein puhui. Mitä häneltä oli mennyt ohi?

Joten nuori porkkanapäämme teki sen, minkä kuka tahansa muukin olisi hänen tilanteessaan tehnyt. Hän kysyi: "Mistä?"

Vastaukseksi, häntä yli päätä lyhyempi tyttö löi häntä suoraan takaraivoon, ennen kuin puuskahti: "Henkeni pelastamisesta tietenkin, idiootti!"

Yllättyneenä Ichigo hieroi äskeisen lyönnin osumakohtaa. Hetken hiljaisuus vallitsi heidän välillään, odottaen, että Ichigo keksisi jotain sanottavaa. Lopulta porkkanapään suu kaartui ystävälliseen hymyyn ja hänen silmiensä katse lämpeni, kun hän vastasi: "Ei mitään. Minähän sinut siihen tilanteeseen saatoin, oli siis myös minun velvollisuuteni auttaa sinut pois siitä."

Rukian katse muuttui hieman surumieliseksi Ichigon vastauksen vuoksi, vieressä istuva mansikka ei kuitenkaan huomannut. Hiljaisuus vallitsi jälleen heidän välillään, joten kauempaa kuuluvat juhlimisen äänet kantautuivat kaksikon korviin. He olivat paenneet kyseistä meteliä ja häslinkiä metsän laitamille, kukkulalle, missä he voisivat vihdoin olla rauhassa.

He olivat viimeeksi saaneet viettää aikaa kahden päivänä, jolloin Byakuya ja Renji noutivat Rukian takaisin Seireiteihin. Se oli ennen kesäloman alkua, ja pian olisi loman loppu ja Ichigon olisi palattava takaisin koulunpenkille. Oliko siis ihmeellistä, että he halusivat viettää aikaa myös kahden?

Joten, täällä he istuivat, tähtien alla, millyttävän hiljaisuuden saartamana. Tosin, miellyttävä tai ei, tämä hiljaisuus alkoi käymään Ichigon hermoille. Niinpä hän puuskahti, jatkaen Seireiteihin tulonsa syiden listaamista: "Ja sinä olet minun ystäväni. Vastuussa tai en, olisin minä joka tapauksessa tullut pelastamaan sinut."

Ichigon sanat saivat Rukian silmät taas kirkastumaan. Hän tahtoi tietää, oliko hän Ichigolle vain ystävä, vaiko jopa enemmän.

"Vain ystävä?" Rukia kysyi, saaden täysin Ichigon huomion itseensä. Ilmeestä päätellen usein kulmiaan kurtisteleva nuorukainen ei ymmärtänyt, mitä toinen tarkoitti. Rukia siis päätti selventää kysymystään. "Niin, olenko sinulle ystävä, vaiko jotain enemmän?" Rukia kysyi ja nojasi lähemmäs nyt punastuvaa poikaa.

Ichigon kasvot, joiden punaisuus veti vertojaan jopa omalle nimelleen, riittivät Rukialle vastaukseksi. Mustahiuksinen shinigami nojautui entistä lähemmäs, kaapaten nuoren miehen huulet omillaan.

Tätä hellää suudelmaa kesti jokunen minuutti, mutta kun he lopulta erkanivat hapen toivossa, Ichigo veti ihastuksensa syliinsä ja läskeutui kosteahkolle nurmikolle makaamaan, toisen pää rintaansa nojaten. Siinä he tuijottelivat tähtiä hyvän tovin, kunnes Ichigo lausui hiljaa: "Tämä on myös yksi syy, miksi pelastin sinut."

Ennen kuin Rukia ehti kysyä, Ichigo jo jatkoi: "Jos olisit kuollut, en olisi koskaan saanut tietää, tunnetko samoin. En olisi koskaan saanut tietää, että huulesi ovat noin pehmeät ja ihanat."

Kasvot punaisina hehkuen, Rukia tyrkkäsi kyynärpäällään toista kylkeen. "Lopeta", hän käski nolostuneena. Ichigo vain hymyili, ennen kuin keskittyi taas tähtien tarkkailuun.

Pian tähdenlento halkoi taivasta. "Näitkö?" Rukia kysyi, silmät yhtä kirkkaina kuin taivaalla loistavat tähdet. Ichigo nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. "Mitä toivoit?" osittain hänen päällään makaava tyttö kysyi.

"Toivoin, että voisimme olla näin ikuisesti." Vastauksellaan Ichigo ansaitsi uuden tyrkkäyksen kylkiluihinsa.

"Idiootti! Emme me näin voisi ikuisesti olla. Sinulla on perheesi ja koulusi Karakurassa ja minulla on työni täällä. Ei meillä ole aikaa viettää ikuisuutta näin!"

Ichigo hymyili hieman punaiselle värille, minkä hän oli näkevinään toisen poskia värittämässä. "Olet oikeassa", hän vastasi, ja se riitti lepyttämään toisen shinigamin.

Ei kauaakaan kun Rukia nukkuikin jo hänen sylissään. Ichigo tunsi väsymyksen painavan jäseniään ja unen tekevän tuloaan. Ennen elämänsä parhaimpaan uneen tuudittautumistaan, hän vielä ajatteli: _Rukia on oikeassa._

Toinen tähdenlento valaisi öistä taivasta, ennen kuin Ichigo ehti silmiänsä sulkea. _Mutta saahan sitä toivoa._ Kuuluivat hänen viimeiset ajatuksensa, joiden jälkeen hän lipui syvään ja rauhalliseen uneen.


End file.
